


A Most Improbable Miracle

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eobard's a kinky bastard, Eobarry, Frotting, Future Fic, Husbands, Merry Month of Masturbation, Slash, So is barry allen, alternative universe, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some alternative timeline, in some alternative future, Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne are not enemies, but husbands.  With a sex drive that spans the centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Improbable Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of MMOM, for the prompt "Stroke". I normally don't write revealed EoBarry, but I do have an unholy love for seeing these two happily married.

He runs his palm down his husband's naked back, letting his fingers trail along the bumps of his spine until it reaches the delicious curve of his buttocks. Barry's ass is the definition of perfection, small and round, like a pair of hard apples.

Perfect for all the delicious and dirty things he likes to do to it. He strokes the warm flesh, cupping it and squeezing gently.

"What are you doing, Eo?" Barry's voice, although sleepy, is filled with promise and permission.

"Just thinking."

"You're doing more than thinking."

"Hmm, maybe I am."

Eobard gets up and straddles Barry, one of his favorite positions. Barry shifts, trying to get up on his hands and knees. 

Eo stops him. "No, we were a little rough last night. You need a bit of a reprieve." They had played rough, not just the manner of their coupling, but the intensity of it. He'd plowed into his husband like it had been their first time, when he was still consumed by the unthinkable - that he could possess the Flash, that he could be loved by the Flash, and he could love the Flash in return. A century and more of marriage, and that still had the power to move him to tears. 

And to near uncontrollable lust.

Now, though, Barry laughs. "You're being silly, Eo. I'm a speedster - nothing you can do to me lasts for more than an hour. You should know that by now."

"True, but let me have my little fantasy."

"Mmm, certainly. As long as we're both satisfied, you can do whatever you want."

Eobard knows that there are limits to that bit of _carte blanche_. Limits that they've long since established, limits that are generally compatible, limits that he wouldn't dream of crossing - not _now_ , not when he is so perfectly happy with the gift he's been given.

He settles his cock between Barry's asscheeks. They are still slick from last night, a perfect nest for his pleasure. Eobard pushes back and forth, masturbating against his husband's ass, using him like a convenience, like a fist or a toy. But it's not a selfish act of sexual pleasure, or a crude assertion of dominance. He does this because he loves Barry, because this is something that Barry loves. Tomorrow or maybe in a few hours, Barry will pin him against the wall in their shower and rut up against him and he'll revel in the feel of his husband's come on his back, his ass. 

This is part of who they are, the most improbable of miracles. 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
